1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a liquid-dispensing device, more particularly to liquid-dispensing device that has a relatively small physical size.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional liquid-dispensing device 9 that includes a liquid-containing unit 91, a flexible tube 92, a nozzle 93, first and second squeezing members 94, 95, and first and second driving mechanisms (not shown). The liquid-containing unit 91 serves to store liquid 90 therein. The flexible tube 92 is connected to the liquid-containing unit 91. The nozzle 93 is connected to the flexible tube 92. Each of the first and second squeezing members 94, 95 is movable to a squeezing position, where each of the first and second squeezing members 94, 95 exerts a squeezing force on the flexible tube 92. Each of the first and second driving mechanisms drives movement of a respective one of the first and second squeezing members 94, 95 to the squeezing position.
In operation, the first driving mechanism is first operated to drive movement of the first squeezing member 94 to the squeezing position. As a result, a portion of the liquid 90 in the flexible tube 92 is prevented from flowing back into the liquid-containing unit 91. Thereafter, the second driving mechanism is operated to drive movement of the second squeezing member 95 to the squeezing position, and consequently, the portion of liquid 90 in the flexible tube 92 flows out of the nozzle 93.
The aforementioned conventional liquid-dispensing device 9 is disadvantageous in that, since it includes two independent driving mechanisms, i.e., the first and second driving mechanisms, the conventional liquid-dispensing device 9 is bulky and difficult to assemble.